


Google Search: Neil Josten thighs

by OneSweetMelody



Series: delete all accounts [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, I don't even know why this exists, Internet Fandoms, M/M, References to A LOT of things, Social Media, this is shameless honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSweetMelody/pseuds/OneSweetMelody
Summary: Matthew Boyd-Wilds@matthewboydReplying to @CalvinKlein @neiljos10Why does Neil look like a whole damn snack? Because he is. Legends only.Matthew Boyd-Wilds@matthewboydReplying to @ohohpheliaI’ve always been a Neil Josten fan account.--The one where Neil does a Calvin Klein campaign and almost breaks the internet.





	Google Search: Neil Josten thighs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancyon/gifts).



> This fic wasn't supposed to exist. It only exists because of a joke and Neil's thighs.
> 
> The exy fandom is a mess. Needless to say, the opinions expressed are not my own. Warnings for homophobic language, excessive thirst and the general existence of the exy fandom. Takes place just after the end of "please tell me it's just the fandom freaking out" and loosely based on a post about Top Exy fandom discourse. This whole thing is just shameless. I have zero regrets

**Google Analytics** **  
**Top Search Terms containing “neil+josten”  
Time: 24 hrs

neil josten

neil josten calvin klein

neil josten team

neil josten kevin day

neil josten underwear ad

neil josten thighs

neil josten calvins ad

* * *

**CALVIN KLEIN** @CalvinKlein   
Sporty but classy: @neiljos10 joins the #MYCALVINS family in stylish but classic pieces from CALVIN KLEIN UNDERWEAR, available now [US]: ckle.in/NP7xER

_[image: Neil Josten lounges in a simple black chaise. The floor is dark hardwood, a deep cherry wood and the wall and curtains share a similar dark motif. His hair is messy and falling in his face but some faint scaring is visible in two lines on his jaw. He wears an oversized knit cream sweater, Calvin Klein Fall/Winter 2021 Women’s Fashion. The sleeve almost completely obscure his hands but he seems to be tugging lightly on the collar of sweater so his collarbones are not exposed. The sweater rucks up slightly on his hips though and he wears a classic white pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs with the band clearly showing: CALVIN KLEIN. His back leg is propped up slightly. While his torso is dwarfed by the sweater, his legs are clearly muscular and defined.]_

_3:50 PM - 12 Jun 2021_

**2,345** Retweets  **6,119** Likes _  
_

> **NEIL JOSTEN BLESSED US** @sararod98   
>  _Replying to @CalvinKlein @neiljos10_ _  
> _ I still can’t afford your shit but you really out there blessing us like this. Damn. #demthighsthough
> 
> **dem thighs** @stalsimcnasty   
>  _Replying to @CalvinKlein @neiljos10_ _  
> _ neil josten could fucking raw me in the parking lot of a walmart and i’d say thank you
> 
> **lana de fuck me** @leslieglow   
>  _Replying to @CalvinKlein @neiljos10_ _  
> _ ever met a boy so fine he could pop my pussy anytime
> 
> **niel justin** @jazmine_c   
>  _Replying to @CalvinKlein @neiljos10 @leslieglow_  
>  Why won’t thirsty dumbasses like you ever quit it. Smh. I hope he never goes in his mentions.
> 
> **Neil Hoesten** @beckswiththegoodhair   
>  _Replying to @CalvinKlein @neiljos10_  
>  Me realizing that I’m really about to blow my paycheck on overpriced underwear:  
>  [gif: woman looking at laptop and wiping away tear]
> 
> **Stella** @stella_graham7   
>  _Replying to @CalvinKlein @neiljos10_  
>  Not familiar with this model but he’s hot.
> 
> **NEIL JOSTEN BLESSED US** @sararod98   
>  _Replying to @CalvinKlein @neiljos10  @stella_graham7_  
>  He’s an athlete. He doesn’t usually model though.

* * *

**subliminal**

nsfw art side blog for leo-flowy  
Commissions: check main blog for general commission info  
Ko-fi: leo-flowy

Business inquires and FAQ on main blag.

Please do not follow this blog if you are under 18.

 

 **Anonymous:** **  
** I didn’t know you were an exy fan?

 **leo-flowy-nsfw:** **  
** Hahah. I know next to nothing about exy. The picture pop up on my twitter feed and I thought it would be fun to sketch. He’s,,,really fucking pretty. Great legs.

 **Notes** 17 #asks #anon #this is kind of amusing i guess

 

 **Anonymous:** **  
** LEO!! WHO IS THAT GUY!! IS HE AN OC!!

 **leo-flowy-nsfw:** **  
** He’s not an OC!!

He’s an exy player named Neil Josten. He did a shoot for Calvin Klein and I felt inspired. Glad you like it!

 **Notes** 35 #asks #anon #the link to the original photo is in the post??? #i thought i forgot it for a second there

 

 **Anonymous  
** fuck you, i didnt need some kind of weird ass thigh fetish but thanks anyway ((i would die for your art))

 **leo-flowy-nsfw:**  
Embrace it. This is your new truth.

 **Notes** 14 #asks #anon #some nasties up in here

 

 **leo-flowy-** nsfw **:**  
_[image: a collection of pencil sketches of a young man wearing only an oversized sweater and form fitting boxer briefs labeled Calvin Klein. in one, he sits on a chaise with one leg outstretched and the other leg pulled close to his body. in another, he lays on his back with his legs directly overhead, crossed at the ankle as he tips his head back. the final has him still wearing his sweater but with the bottom bunched in one hand and his body half turned away. there is a significant amount of attention paid to his form, especially the young man's thighs, in each sketch. the only color detailed is the soft cream of the sweater and the bright shock of red hair as well as some interesting scarring on his face and hands]_ **  
**

Neil Josten for Calvin Klein [originals]

 **Notes** 1,862 #leo draws nsfw #neil josten #underwear #this whole collection was basically softcore porn as far as i'm concerned #quick sketches

* * *

**Matthew Boyd-Wilds** @matthewboyd  
_Replying to @CalvinKlein @neiljos10_  
Why does Neil look like a whole damn snack? Because he is. Legends only.

 **Matthew Boyd-Wilds** @matthewboyd   
_Replying to @ohohphelia_ _  
_ I’ve always been a Neil Josten fan account.

 **MR. MATTHEW JOSTEN-BOYD** @matthewboyd  
_Replying to @binchexpress_  
My wife? Danielle is very understanding.

 **MR. MATTHEW JOSTEN-BOYD** @matthewboyd  
_Replying to @bradchesler_  
You know where the unfollow button is man

 **MR. MATTHEW JOSTEN-BOYD** @matthewboyd  
I’m always going to support my family. Extremely proud of my brother @neiljos10 love you

* * *

**r/USExy**

_E!News Coverage of Neil Josten's Calvin Klein Photoshoot_ Inlcudes _Twitter Rant by Former Teammate, Matthew Boyd-Wilds_

 _u/_ spurnedbears

[embedded video from https://youtu.be/BEil_PwBMnf]

I found this incredibly frustrating and in bad taste.

71 Comments

Best v

 **herotimes  · 15h** **  
** Why do people put him up on a pedestal. So what, he’s a half decent straight dude that decided not to publicly ditch his best friend when he came out. He doesn’t deserve a medal for that. People are so far up his ass. I’m not going to give him a prize for being another male athlete who can cuddle up with another dude and go home to his wife and kids. He’s just posting shit and saying shit for the publicity.

> **spurnedbears  · 14h  
>  ** Why do people get so upset anytime Matt says that Neil is his brother/best friend? I don’t get why y’all have to be constantly on his ass about it. They’re friends. They’re both comfortable enough in their friendship to talk about each other and praise each other and _support each other because they consider each other family_. Someone tell me why that’s a bad thing?
> 
> We talk about toxic masculinity and everything but you have two male athletes who are friends and actually talk about their friendship without feeling the need to “no homo” their interactions and people act like it’s such a terrible thing. Neil came out and Matt still posts dumb selfies of them doing things together and still talks about him the same way. BECAUSE THEY ARE FRIENDS WHO CARE ABOUT EACH OTHER. HOW IS THAT SUCH A DIFFICULT THING TO GRASP.
> 
> **galaxygarrrrison  · 14h** **  
> ** some of y’all are so annoying, lol
> 
> _“so what, he’s a half decent straight dude that decided not to publicly ditch his best friend when he came out”_
> 
> look, he knew for years. he didn’t make neil godfather of his kid not knowing he was in a relationship with another guy (who they both know and played with, fam andrew and neil have been together since college and you’re telling me their friends and family didn’t know, please).
> 
> _“I’m not going to give him a prize for being another male athlete who can cuddle up with another dude and go home to his wife and kids.”_
> 
> why are y’all so mad? his wife is fine as fuck and their kids are fucking adorable he’s out there living his best life and what are you doing. no one is trying to give him a medal you need to chill the fuck out.
> 
> _“He’s just posting shit and saying shit for the publicity.”_
> 
> let my boy live his life. if he wanna livestream cooking pasta it’s nothing to you. die mad about it lmao

**tryingtracts  · 15h  
** OP should have posted a link to the twitter thread as well. I wouldn't call it a twitter rant. He made one tweet that was even remotely angry.

> **recesses · 12h  
>  ** they're friends, why does this have to be such a Controversy
> 
> **gaurdless  · 12h  
>  ** Because some of us come here to talk about exy not some shit delusional fan come up with. 
> 
> **recesses  · 11h  
>  ** chill out. this was pretty innocuous. no one was even talking about shipping until you brought it up. 
> 
> **gaurdless  · 11h  
>  ** How about this. I don't care that Neil is gay. Honestly, he's an overrated player. I'm just tired of having to hear his name constantly especially when it comes to Boyd. I can't even follow things that actually matter in this sport when everywhere i look it's something else about Neil Josten. He's not the only player in the league and people act like he's the only player that matters. For someone who makes a big deal about wanting to stay out of the spot light, he sure ends up there a lot. 
> 
> You don't say you don't want people bothering you and to leave your personal life alone and then go do photoshoots and endorsement deals whenever you get the chance..
> 
> **recesses  · 11h  
>  ** except it's literally part of the job description. as much as you might hate him, he's high profile enough that he's expected to do photoshoots and endorsement deals every now and then. spots careers are short. you have to plan for the future. and if you don't want to hear about him that much, you can just avoid any news about him. you don't have to click everything with his name on it.
> 
> **[deleted]  · 11h  
>  ** [deleted]

**vancouverdreamteam · 14h  
** Baby boy really glowed up, damn.

* * *

# 1 - 20 of 9687 Works in Neil Josten

**Buttermilk** by Exytraverts  
Exy RPF 

**Creator Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings ,** Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten, Andrew Minyard, Calvin Klein Underwear, Porn Without Plot/Plot What Plot, Intercrural Sex, Oral Sex

Neil's thighs were like creamy buttermilk.

Language: English Words: 2,798 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 22 Kudos: 73 Bookmarks: 3 Hits: 211

 

 **Capture Me** by yearsandyeargone  
Exy RPF

 **No Archive Warnings Apply ,** Neil Josten/Matt Boyd-Wilds, Neil Josten, Matt Boyd-WIlds, model!Neil, photographer!matt, model!AU, neil is an underwear model, matt is the photographer tasked with capturing his beauty, smut, Anal Sex, Oral Sex,d/s dynamic, dom!matt, sub!neil, not too heavy but tagging just in case, neil is a loud bottom and a needy sub, no one is surprised

The way he moved was enchanting, fluid and loose with an undercurrent of sensuality that shimmered beautifully under the surface. Matt thought back to the almost timid young man he saw getting ready in hair and makeup earlier and couldn't find him in this wholly transformed creature. He was brilliant, magnificent. And Matt was going to capture him

\--

Neil is a hot young model doing an underwear shoot and Matt is completely entranced by his thighs. 

Language: English Words: 3,232 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 53 Kudos: 250 Bookmarks: 17 Hits: 479

 

 **Shivers Down My Spine** by backlinernow  
Exy RPF

 **No Archive Warnings Apply ,** Neil Josten/Matt Boyd-Wilds, Neil Josten, Matt Boyd-WIlds, model!Neil, photographer!matt, Porn Without Plot/Plot What Plot, Oral Sex, Wall Sex,Anal Sex

Just shameless smut inspired by Neil Josten looking like a twink god in those tiny briefs.

Language: English Words: 1,815 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 36 Kudos: 184 Bookmarks: 13Hits: 357

* * *

**thetigress:  
** no lie, neil 'thiccest thighs in the league' could wrap his thighs around my face and fucking choke me out and id thank him

 **daaaaym:  
** he a twink

 **thetigress:  
** his thicc thighs and bubble butt say different

THICC THIGHS SAVE LIVES

 **verioucity:  
** give him five more years and you'll be calling him daddy

 **univeller:  
** some of y'all already are 

 **Notes** 159 #dear lord

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @thepalmtoptiger


End file.
